1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to finger abutment devices for cameras, and more particularly to finger abutment devices for cameras on which the right index finger controlling actuation of the shutter-release button rests.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, this sort of finger abutment device was known in the forms illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3. FIG. 1 exemplifies a selector dial positioned in coaxial relation to the shutter button and increased in size to also serve as the finger abutment, FIG. 2 a large finger abutment pad 4 applied on the axis portion 3a of the winding lever 3, and FIG. 3 a shutter button ring modified with a sideward extension made as the finger abutment. However, these conventional forms all were insufficient in view of the role required for the finger abutment, and they have contributed to poor management of the cameras.
That is, such conventional finger abutments do not allow the photographer holding the camera to rest only the tip portion of the right index finger, and, therefore, the finger is unable to sufficiently stabilize itself. Also, among professional and amateur photographers there is a tendancy to concentrate on the shutter button and the viewfield of the finder and there exists a custom that while the index finger is kept in touch on the shutter button, the right thumb against the rapid-winding lever is moved back and forth by a small distance several times to complete one film winding operation. With such a prior art finger abutment, it often happened that the rapid-winding lever was blocked by the index finger during this winding operation. Thus, it is not suited for quick and easy operation. Particularly in a camera in which the light value display is presented by the first stroke of the shutter button, and a shutter release is actuated by the second stroke, to permit the observation of the light value display even when cocking, there was need for keeping the push of the shutter button by the finger, and the above-mentioned inconvenience was unavoidable. Also, in such a camera, striking of the winding lever on the index finger led to a high possibility of an accidental further depression of the shutter button on the second stroke. Thus, the prior art finger abutments have been found to be unsatisfactory.